


Remus getting bitten

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My description of Remus being attacked by Greyback as a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus getting bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of violent as you wold expect from werewolf attack.

Remus, a young boy of five, with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes was reading his favourite book. It was the tales of Beedle the Bard and Remus particularly enjoyed Babitty Rabbity and her cackling stump. 

His bedroom as a perfect haven for a little boy. He had a bookshelf crammed with fairytales both muggle and magical. his bed was in the shape of a red racing car with red quilt covers and pillows as well as Teddy. Remus loved the colour red. He wanted to be in Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts! 

Remus heard the door shut and he marked his page and put the book down waiting for the usual call of his name so he could run down and give his Dad a hug. He worked in the Ministry of Magic and was often home late. 

The call didn't come however. Remus could hear his parents conversing in harsh whispers so he walked out to the landing at the top of the stairs and listened to his parents. They were talking about someone called Greyback and Remus heard his name pop up a few times. 

Remus was scared.

Remus often felt afraid. He was afraid of lots of things like lions and tigers but he never felt afraid of the dark. He loved night-time. The stars would glitter in the sky like a thousand little jewels often forming pictures of 'constellations' as his Mum called them. The moon was a beautiful glowing orb that looked down from the sky, watching over Remus like his guardian angel.

When Remus was afraid he would go outside and curl up under the beam of moonlight, protected by it unaware that soon, moonlight would be his darkest rival, his greatest weakness.

Remus crept down the stairs and into his familiar back garden. The moon was full and bright lighting up the Garden as if it were daytime. Remus was in awe of the beauty of the orb of light, earths natural satellite. 

A deafening howl cut through the air like a serrated dagger accompanied by a steady thump of massive paws hitting the ground at speed. 

A large wolf unlike the ones Remus saw at the Zoo, pounced over the fence and landed with a thud inside the Garden.

His fur was short and wiry and tough as hedgehog spines. His eyes were ugly yellow peppered with blood vessels and a small black pupil that was barely visible. His tail was long and tufted at the end. His nose was twitching at the scent of the nearby human. Its paws were the size of dinner plates and had long sharp nails that could easily pierce through human flesh. His fangs were at least three inches long and deadly sharp and with the power to grind through bone as if it were chocolate.

Remus opened his mouth and emitted a piercing scream of terror. 

The wolf sunk his fangs deep into Remus' left shoulder blade, tearing the muscle tissue and ligaments inside. There was a sound like nails on a blackboard that was actually the scrape of the wolfs fangs across the bone in the young boys shoulder.

Lyall Lupin, Remus' father burst through the back door, wand in hand and shouted "Stupefy!" pointing towards the horrific beast that was towering over an innocent young boy.  
Red light hit the wolf causing it to slow down its attack.

It peered up at Lyall, bits of Remus' flesh stuck in his teeth, his blood dripping from its mouth and let of another ear splitting howl before turning and running, disappearing into the night leaving the young boy to whatever destiny had planned for him whether it be an agonising death, or a life of being shunned and restricted by society alongside the torturous transformations into a violant beast.

Remus hated the moon. The pain and fear that accompanied is rise. It cause him extreme discomfort and terror. He wasn't afraid of much. With his werewolf strength, puny creatures like lions and tigers were never a threat but the threatening orb of light that hung in the sky was Remus' worst enemy. It glared down at him like a demon from hell, to guide him towards misfortune.

Remus Lupin was eight years old. He had nothing in his bedroom apart from a simple matress on the floor and a quilt and pillow. Lyall had quit hs job at the ministry and began spending all of their money on miracle cures but nothing worked. Remus had no friends and no future. 

This is the story of the night Remus' life torn away from him.


End file.
